Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to packaging an application.
An application can include references to classes (which perform a particularset of tasks) that are packaged in a library. Typically, there are two types of library used by an application at runtime: an “owned” library and an “external” library. Owned libraries are owned by the application which could be packaged as separate libraries but which are also available at build time and package time so that they can be included in a single distributable package along with the application itself. External (e.g., third party-developed) libraries are not owned by the application, and it is not typically possible or desirable to package and distribute the external libraries with the application.